wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
JDG-00X Devil Gundam
Devil Gundam MK II.png|Devil Gundam Space Mode Devil Gundam MK II (Ground Mode).png|Devil Gundam JDG-00X Devil Gundam was the Dangerous Mobile Armor and the scariest villain. It is the most evilest of all evil villains, it is Devil Kazuya's master. 'Technology & Combat Characteristics' The Devil Gundam - originally called the Ultimate Gundam - was a unique mesh of technological and organic science, created by Dr. Kasshu to be used as a vessel for the three theoretical abilities: self-recovery, self-replication, and self-evolution. Unlike most other Gundams, the Devil Gundam was a gigantic machine with a variable frame that allowed it to adapt to situations; it even developed sentience through this ability. Despite its power, the Devil Gundam required a lifeform to operate as its core, with the user connected via organic wires instead of the Mobile Trace System. It operated at its strongest with a female as its core life unit, as they were able to create new lives. No matter its form, the Devil Gundam usually retained a "main" head resembling a giant black Gundam head, out of which protruded a smaller Mobile Fighter torso with bulky red-and-orange armor. While it was equipped with the standard head vulcans and a highly destructive beam cannon in its platform head, the Devil Gundam relied more on its special abilities and physical prowess in battle. Using self-recovery, the Devil Gundam could instantly repair any damage it sustained, either restoring lost parts or replacing them with organic wiring which it could shape into other forms. With self-multiplication, the Devil Gundam could produce its own units: the Death Army, a legion of mobile suits that fought and operated in its stead and relayed information by melding with its frame to gain experience and knowledge. It later created Gundam Heads which could travel underground and were equipped with beam cannons. 'Armaments' *Vulcan Gun Standardized head-mounted vulcan cannons as an emergency offensive weapon or to ward off missile attacks. *Beam Cannon A high-powered beam weapon that can be seemingly generated from anywhere on its body. The original show depicts them as massive clawed hands sprouting from its shoulders that fire beam barrages from its fingertips but other games show beams being fired from the protrusions on the shoulders, its chest or its head base. *Devil Finger Both the Devil Gundam's final form and offspring could sprout a pair of massive clawed hands from its shoulders. 'Special Equipment' *DG Cells: Artificial cells produced by the Devil Gundam and spread through direct contact. Physically, they appear as a silver hexagonal coating that replicates and spreads over the skin and any other articles of clothing, just stopping at the head. Those who gain DG Cells are mentally and physically corrupted into evil pawns of the Devil Gundam and subsequently gain abilities based on it, although a couple individuals, such as Schwarz Bruder, managed to resist possession despite being run solely by DG Cells. Its name probably originated from the first letters of the Devil Gundam's name. **Self-Evolution: Grants the Devil Gundam the ability to evolve and improve itself by changing into new, more powerful forms, with even greater forms being accessible when it has a female as its core unit. Its highest form reached is a winged, planetary body called Devil Colony. This also allowed Gundams exposed by DG Cells to transform into radically different and more powerful machines, such as Kowloon's transformation into Master and Neros into Heaven's Sword. **Self-Replication: Allows the Devil Gundam to generate offshoots of itself to act as its ears and eyes while it rests in its lair. At first, it produced mobile suits, the Death Army, which spawned off variants to cover a wide variety of combat roles. Later, the Devil Gundam spawned Gundam Heads, snake-like machines that could travel underground and were equipped with powerful beam cannons located in their mouths. **Self-Regeneration: Allows the Devil Gundam to instantly repair any damage, no matter how severe: this is greatly diminished without a core life unit. 'Background' The Ultimate Gundam was created in the space colony of Neo Japan by Dr. Raizo Kasshu and his eldest son, Kyoji Kasshu, with the noble purpose of restoring the Earth through the use of nanomachines. The Ultimate Gundam's nano-technology was incredible; capable of self-evolution, self-regeneration, and self-replication which would heal the Earth after it was ravaged by so many years of war and misuse. However, shortly before the 13th Gundam Fights were scheduled to begin in the year Future Century 60, the Ultimate Gundam was stolen, and Mikino Kasshu, Raizo's wife, and Kyoji's mother, was murdered. The alleged culprit was none other than Kyoji Kasshu, who fled to Earth with the Ultimate Gundam with the Neo-Japanese Military in hot pursuit. The Ultimate Gundam was severely damaged by the atmospheric re-entry, and it crash landed on Earth. After the crash, the Ultimate Gundam's systems malfunctioned, causing its programming to become corrupted as it began to repair the damage it had sustained. It eventually evolved into the monstrous Devil Gundam, following a new version of its primary directive to heal the Earth: as the Devil Gundam saw it, the problem with the Earth was humanity, and eliminating mankind became its number one priority. Kyoji became integrated with the Devil Gundam as its core life unit. Major Ulube Ishikawa was soon sent to re-capture the Devil Gundam at the crash site, but the Devil Gundam easily overpowered the mobile suit forces that were sent after it, leaving Ulube as the only survivor. For his part in creating the Devil Gundam, Dr. Kasshu was sentenced to be cryogenically frozen. Domon Kasshu, the younger son of Dr. Kasshu who was away training to be a master martial artist when the theft of the Ultimate Gundam occurred, was forced to become the official Gundam Fighter for the nation of Neo Japan. Domon was told that he must both win the Gundam Fight Tournament and recover the Devil Gundam. If Domon was able to do both, his father's sentence would be overturned and he would be unfrozen, but if he failed, his father would stay frozen forever. Infuriated at his brother for murdering his mother, stealing the Ultimate Gundam, and leaving his father to an icy prison, Domon set out to Earth at the start of the 13th Gundam Fight with a picture of his brother Kyoji in hand, and asked everyone he met if they had seen him. 'New Background' 'Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden' Before the Great Grand Civil War, the Devil Gundam was created by the two professors, Kusanagi Gekko and Fūshin Paradox as a massive supercomputer that was capable of creating the OASIS. Fūshin had the machine intended to monitor and guide the flow of data across the Net and had full access to it as a result. The machine was put to rest by Rock Ōtsutsuki and Spear once they had discovered that the machine infected by a virus. Also, there were fears, attempting to destroy it would have given the Gundam escape, which the risk was too great, so the machine was sealed in the remote island of North Kaiser, where it could do no harm. By the time that the Kasshu family brought it out of Dens, Kyoji Kasshu observes the slow progress of reactivating the supercomputer; his father turned the supercomputer into a Mobile Armor; giving the name of the Ultimate Gundam. However, shortly before the rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, the Ultimate Gundam was stolen, and Mikino Kasshu, Raizo's wife, and Kyoji's mother, was murdered. The alleged culprit was none other than Kyoji Kasshu, who fled to Dens. After the crash, the Ultimate Gundam's systems functioned, causing its programming to become corrupted as it began to repair the damage it had sustained and triggering the bad memory of Fūshin Paradox and Kusanagi Gekko. The supercomputer-converted mobile suit had evolved into the monstrous Devil Gundam, following a new version of its primary directive to heal the Earth: as the Devil Gundam saw it, the source of healing the earth was the Galactic Eggman Empire's super emperor, Dr. Ivo Robotnik and eliminating the future rebel alliance along with humanity that may join forces with, became its number one priority. Kyoji became integrated with the Devil Gundam as its core life unit and turned the entire landscape of the mountain into a city. 'Post-Mega Man ZX Shippuden' The Devil Gundam had survived the "Perfectly Ultimate Great Flood", and managed to give birth to its offspring before dying in the process. Layout Core Devil Gundam The Core Devil Gundam is the Original Devil Gundam due to it being born as a super computer. The Core Devil Gundam's larval stage is the a Dell XPS 8930, the adolescent stage is the arachnid like mobile armor with a smaller Mobile Fighter torso with bulky red-and-orange armor and the final form is a gigantic machine with a variable frame of a giant black Gundam head, out of which protruded a smaller Mobile Fighter torso with bulky red-and-orange armor with massive clawed hands from its shoulders. However, it usually fights by proxy by creating the mass produced Death Army mobile suit line, Gundam Head weapons or the Gundams of the Four Heavenly Kings. This is accomplished with the use of the nanotech DG cells, which have the power to create weapons, resurrect corpses, control living humans and repair the Devil Gundam. Devil Gundam Jr. The Devil Gundam Junior was apparently developed on its own from a collection of DG cells that was left behind by the original JDG-00X Devil Gundam. Although much smaller than its "parent", the Devil Gundam Junior retained all of the original's brutal power. Its primary ranged weapon, much like the original, was a mega devil flasher mounted in its chest. Additionally, the Devil Gundam Junior could rapidly spread its DG cells and infect other living matter. Tese four pods, typically stored on the machine's spiked legs, could detach and transform into half-imitations of the Devil Gundam's Four Heavenly Kings. Each bit focused on one of the Four Kings, sprouting Gundam Heaven's Sword's wings and claws, Grand Gundam's horns, Walter Gundam's tentacles, or the upper body of the GF13-001NHII Master Gundam. In it's final form, Devil Gundam Junior possesses a form of a smaller Mobile Fighter torso attached to a giant blue Gundam head with massive clawed hands from its shoulders. 'See Also' *Devil Gundam Category:Weapons Category:Gunpla Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon Category:Villains Category:Species